Defying More Than Gravity
by LimeFlamingo
Summary: PostWICKED-Fiyero and Elphaba perfectly happy being alone until they miss the people they left behind too much. If they go after them they will risk their love and their lives...so of course they will. PG13 for some adult language and situations. ENJOY!
1. Default Chapter

[Well, here goes nothing…]

Prologue…

Fiyero had promised Elphaba that they would be safe, secluded outside of Oz in a tiny castle in the middle of nowhere, but he missed Glinda and desperately missed the days they had all spent together in school: him, Elphie, Glinda, Nessa and even Boq…a little bit. He knew he had hurt her, he didn't need a brain to figure that out, but she was far too sweet to leave behind forever.

The one problem with Fiyero, besides the fact that he was still a scarecrow, was his stubbornness; once he set his mind to something, he couldn't be stopped. So now, he could not be stopped from finding Glinda and bringing her back into his life…their life. He would do it at night, he thought, so Elphie would be asleep, because Fiyero knew that if his strong headed girlfriend found out his plans, she would fly off after him in a heartbeat and he would not risk her life.

"That's it!" Fiyero blurted out his acceptance of his 'master plan'.

"FIYERO!" Elphaba screamed from the floor across the room. Fiyero nearly jumped out of his seat,

"What?!"

"I told you I needed _silence_!" Fiyero had forgotten she was trying to read a spell. Then again, she was always trying to read something from that stupid book. Not that studying was bad; it was just that he never did it, any of it, never mind hours and hours of it. He slowly regained composer and waltzed across the room to where Elphaba was sitting in his shallowly charming way he knew she couldn't resist.

"I'm sorry, babe," He crouched down behind her and whispered in her ear "Let me make it up to you" He kissed her temple, then brushed her raven black hair aside as he made his way down her pale emerald green neck.

"Oh…" Elphaba knew what was coming all too well…"Fiyero…don't…I'm worki-" She was cut off by a shrill squeak she had been trying to contain, as her boyfriend slipped his hand under her dress and up her thigh. Elphaba couldn't take it anymore. She finally gave in, by flipping Fiyero over, with surprising strength, onto his back, as they took advantage, in the middle of the living room, of being cut off from society. There was no one to walk in on them. Except maybe Chistery, but he knew to knock…from unfortunate experience.

THAT NIGHT

Elphaba lay in bed, staring at the ceiling, concentrating and deep in thought, but it was interrupted as Fiyero rolled over onto her side of the bed, landing his arm over her face.

"Ow…" She said, but quickly covered her mouth so as not to wake Fiyero. She then shoved his arm, without tolerance, off of her face and onto his. After all the teasing and torture she had undergone for being green, and even the murder attempts for being "Wicked", the one thing should could not tolerate was having her side of the bed invaded. It was just one of those things. She had to sleep on the left, without any 'cuddling' or hugging: she needed her space. So much, in fact, that Fiyero had once made the mistake of asking if they could switch sides, and that lead to such a heated argument that Elphaba ended up mistakenly casting a spell that left Fiyero dodging a flying lamp. 

But that was not what Elphie was contemplating as she studied the ceiling. She was thinking about how much she missed Glinda. 

"I've lost my entire family" She said, barely audible over Fiyero's snoring, "I lost my mother, my wretched father and I lost Nessa." She choked on her sister's name. "Then I found Glinda, and gained the only person who I ever really considered family, who ever really cared about me. There is no way in hell I'm going to lose that." Elphaba sat up in bed "I cannot justify inflicting this much pain on her…" Her bright green eyes lit up with realization. She looked down at her sleeping Fiyero. She loved him, but he didn't need to know absolutely _everything_, right? Right.

"Good," Elphie spoke softly, "I'll leave tomorrow night."

[hahaha! Ironic, isn't it? Irony is fun! This is going to be one of those stories with a little bit of everything. The more you review, the more I update! So plzplzplz review, I want comments!]


	2. my apologies

Sorry everyone, I am in the middle of my tech week so I wont be able to update for a while, but much G/E and E/F to come!


	3. Do you dream in black of white?

Fiyero sat at the breakfast table by himself.  Elphie was still asleep.  He had come so close to leaving the night before to go find Glinda, but had heard Elphie mutter something about Nessa, and he knew it would not be a good time to leave her.  So, he decided, he would go somewhere else, while his girlfriend reminisced about her sister.

"Good morning" Elphie said sweetly as she sat down beside Fiyero as he kissed her forehead, making her blush a little; she loved it when he did that.

"Hey, how did you sleep?" He asked, already knowing the answer.

"Not bad…" Elphaba trailed off because Fiyero knew she was lying, and she knew he knew.  "I was just up thinking about some stuff."

"Oh, like what?" He already knew that too.

"Like life." She turned away from him and stared out the window that sat high above her seat.  The two lovers were silent the rest of the meal.  They both thought they were a step ahead of the other, but they were both actually a step behind.

Fiyero rang the doorbell.  He couldn't believe he was actually doing this after all this time.  Frankly, he had no idea why he was even doing it.  The door opened and revealed a short, old woman.  

"Mom, it's me.  Hi." The woman fainted, and Fiyero was not quick enough to catch her.  It was only after his father came to his mother's aid, with a strange look on his face, that he remembered what all his time spent with Elphaba had made him forget: he was a scarecrow. 

After his family had settled down, and Fiyero had explained how he became straw, they were able to have somewhat of a civilized conversation. 

"I came here because I need your help."  Fiyero began his much rehearsed speech.  "The Witch of the West is alive and I need to find Glinda." He purposely left out the _wicked_ in her title, but it still felt odd to his mouth to call her anything but 'Elphie' and 'darling'.  His parents gasped.

"She's alive?!" Fiyero nodded at his mother.

"The good witch of the north?" His father asked, incredulously.

"Yes, I need her, because if we combine her powers with my girlfriend's, then-" His mother cut him off.

"Your_ girlfriend_?"  His mother was still a mother.

"Yes, she is quite powerful, and I know they can be of great help to oz." Fiyero took in a deep breath and wondered just exactly here his mouth was going with this.  How was he going to tell his parents that oz was in danger and needed help?

"Yes they can." Fiyero's father agreed on something that had not yet been said.  He continued. "Together they can conquer that horrible Wicked Witch that should have been murdered long ago!" He stood up in triumph with his powerful and wise idea.  Fiyero shifted uncomfortably in his seat.  As much as he wanted too, he resisted the urge to scream out that she was not at all wicked, but he held his tongue.

"That's the thing," He began coolly. "My girlfriend _is_ the Wicked Witch of the West."  The room went silent as his father sat back down and his mother looked like she was going to faint again.

[I know this is short, but I am focusing more on my other story right now, but im doing the best I can. .I am sorry if this chapter sucks.;)]


End file.
